


Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Popularity, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Trying to fit in with the popular crowd at school, Becca soon finds herself in a difficult situation when a new boy takes an interest in her, prompting jealousy from the school's queen bee. However all is not as it seems and danger awaits, as well as something unexpected for Becca and her sister Shel, who struggle to make ends meet.
Relationships: Becca/Original Male Character(s), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 1**

As the sunlight streamed through the open window, showing a moderately sized room, typical of a teenage girl that was up to date with all the latest trends, in fashion, music and such, the occupant of said room entered, wrapped in a towel after her shower. Said girl was sixteen, slender and of medium height with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. The girl’s name was Becca Jones and she was getting ready for another day of school. Everything about her room actually stood out from the rest of the house, which was, truthfully a typical town house at the end of a row of houses. Compared to the other houses it looked somewhat run down however, due to the family living there being mostly on a tight budget ever since their great loss three years ago. Yet despite this, the girl in question had all this in her room and her clothes were all designer brands.

‘ _Hmmm, what will it be today?’_ She wondered as she perused her clothing.

Finally, with a grin she removed her towel, pulled on her underwear and finally pulled on her denim mini skirt with a white classy blouse and white flats, giving a good view of her long tanned legs.

She smirked as she observed herself in the mirror.  _‘Perfect, money may be a problem but still, gotta look good, how else will I fit in at school.’_

With that thought she turned and left her room, everything she needed for school was already set up downstairs.

Exiting into the upstairs hall she closed the door to her bedroom, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the distinct lack of any real décor.

“Becca!?” A female voice called up. “Grab my purse when you come down would you, I left it in my room.”  
  
Becca sighed heavily. “Yeah, alright, fine.”  
  
Shaking her head she entered the bedroom across the hall from hers and made a beeline straight for the bedside cabinet, at the foot of which was her sister’s purse. Picking it up she turned and made her way back out into the hall, heading down the stairs. Reaching the downstairs hall she entered the kitchen, dropping the purse on the dining table. She then turned to face the young woman cooking breakfast, her older sister Shel. A young woman of around twenty-two, tall with a lanky build, short brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was clad in a pair of simple black pants, a red sweater and simple black sneakers. She wasn’t dressed for her work at the diner yet.

“What’s cooking?” She asked.

She couldn’t  deny, working in a diner really showed in regards to Shel’s cooking. It was one of the few reasons Becca never passed up a chance for breakfast or dinner at home, despite their unfortunate issues.  One of which became apparent when Shel turned around and her eyes narrowed.

“Bacon and Eggs.” She replied before shaking her head. “Becca what are you wearing, dressing like that, it’s...”  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. “Urgh, Shel, not this...”  
  
“Yes this, look at those clothes, how much did they cost, you know we don’t have that kind of money.” Shel snapped. “Not to mention it’s too revealing, you...”  
  
“Urgh Shel, really, you know full well I need this stuff, how am I supposed to fit in if I don’t at least look the part.” Becca complained.

Shel groaned, reaching up and massaging her temples.

This had been constant between them, ever since their parents death in a car crash three years ago, which meant Shel had become Becca’s guardian and responsible for getting Becca through high school while working at the local diner to try and make ends meet, dealing with mounting bills and other issues. To say nothing of Becca’s change in attitude since then, becoming more withdrawn, whenever she wasn’t lashing out in anger. Now she was apparently trying to fit in with a popular crowd at school, which put further strain on their finances as she attempted to keep up with the latest trends in clothes and music and such like her friends.

T urning back to the bacon and eggs and finally serving it she sighed. “Becca, please just try to understand. Money is tight, we’re behind enough on the mortgage as it is. Do you want us to get thrown out of the house?”

“Shel, it’s not that bad.” Becca huffed, believing her sister to be exaggerating.

Shel just groaned but said nothing else as they ate breakfast in silence.  Becca suppressed her own annoyance.

‘ _God, Shel just can’t accept I’m my own person. Honestly, all that nonsense, I’m not spending that much money, it can’t seriously be that bad.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Must just be some other excuse to try and stop me once more being with my friends.’_

Finally they finished breakfast and Shel moved the dishes to the sink before turning to Becca.

“So, you want me to give you a lift to school?” She asked.

Becca scoffed. “Oh please, I’m not a little kid, Shel. I can walk. I don’t need the embarrassment of you driving me to school.”  
  
“Becca!”

“You don’t get it, do you, I’m trying to fit in.” Becca protested. “You don’t do that by being seen being driven to school by your sister. Besides, don’t you have work to get ready for.”  
  
Shel sighed and gave up. “Fine, fine...do what you want. Just remember I’ll be busy tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”

Becca made her way over to the front door and picked up what she needed for school before leaving, meanwhile Shel began doing the dishes before getting ready for work, already anticipating a hard day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my Walking Dead story, introducing some more characters, a few important ones too, mainly OCs, enjoy.

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 2**

Becca reached her school and looked around disdainfully.

‘ _Always the same people, losers barely worth my time.’_ She thought irritably as she dusted off her mini skirt. _‘Urgh, exhibit A of the losers.’_

As she thought this her eyes landed on two girls, one sixteen the other eighteen. The sixteen year old girl was a little under five foot two in height. She had somewhat frizzy looking dark brown hair styled in two small ponytails, golden-brown eyes and light caramel skin as well as being rather skinny. The eighteen year old was skinny too, almost frightfully so, and only a little taller than the first girl. She had messy dirty blonde hair down to her chin, that looked as if she had cut it herself, green eyes and rather pale skin. They were dressed respectively in a dark red hoodie with frayed jeans and boots and a black Ramones T-shirt, ripped jeans and converse.

Becca regarded them for a moment. _‘Clementine Everett and Violet Adlon, the two most public secret lesbians in the school.’_

For all their talk of not being ready to come out, Becca couldn’t help but note Clementine and Violet didn’t exactly do a good job hiding their relationship. Before Becca even had time to turn away, a third person joined the two girls. Their friend, Louis Sulieman. A tall and lanky young man of eighteen with dark brown dread-locked hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, clad in a dark blue hoodie, ripped black pants and hi-tops.

Turning away from the scene Becca looked around for the people she was actually looking for, the ones she had gone to all the trouble of looking her best for.

“Becca over here!”

She smiled and followed the voice, finding her group at last. This was where she belonged, with those who understood how high school worked, the popular crowd who actually ran the school. She almost immediately ran up to the other two girls in the group.

The first was the leader, a girl of eighteen, pale skinned and rather tall, especially for a girl, almost six feet, she had raven black hair mid way down her back, that was tossed over her right shoulder and brown, almost black eyes as well as thin pink lips. She was clad in a pink cashmere sweater that Becca instantly envied and a fashionable black mini skirt and sandals, showing her long perfect legs off and leaving Becca wishing hers could look that good. This was the leader of the populars and Becca’s role model, Rondi Pels.

What Becca was blind to however was that Rondi wasn’t a good role model, being snotty, snobby, bossy and believing that just because she came from money she had a god given right to have power and control, holding her monetary status over everyone else’s heads. All Becca saw was a girl with amazing fashion sense, pretty good around animals and capable of making those of lesser popularly give her the respect she deserved, something Becca herself craved.

The other girl was the one who had called Becca over. Seventeen year old Paula Michaels, a somewhat tall girl at five foot seven with olive coloured skin, long dirty blonde hair down to her waist, murky brownish green eyes, thin reddish pink lips and freckles. She was clad in a pair of white denim shorts, a black top with floral sleeve designs and sandals, again showing off her legs.

‘ _Of course my legs are better than_ hers _at least.’_ Becca thought.

Paula was Rondi’s ‘right hand’ so to speak and followed her around everywhere. To outsiders she was just as snobbish as Rondi, mimicking her attitude and being like a puppy. She also came from money and Paula always flaunted it in front of Rondi and was more than happy to join in when Rondi bullied someone.

The truth was, away from Rondi she was rather quiet and reserved and plagued with insecurities which made her try to leech off Rondi’s confidence to feel good about herself. Then finally was the two boys, both eighteen and star football players, they certainly lived up to that reputation of typical jocks.

First was Jeremy Kaufmann, tall and lanky with an athletic build and fair skin that was tanned from his practising in the sun, he also had hazel eyes and brown hair, a wide smile with dimples and white blinding teeth. He wore a grey school T-shirt with brown pants and sneakers.

The other was Richard Irons, tall and bulky, very athletic and fluid and standing at six foot five with almond coloured skin and matching eyes, short cropped brown hair and diamond stud earrings on both ears. He also had tattoos on his right arm and a birthmark on the left side of his neck, he wore a white T-shirt under his letterman jacket, jeans and boots.

Almost as soon as Becca joined the group, Rondi smirked.

“Well, well, you got here at last. Sister giving you trouble again?”

Becca groaned. “Urgh, don’t I know it. Can’t believe her, seriously...”  
  
Rondi shrugged. “Well what does she know. We’re the ones who run this school after all, she should understand just how important you are. Speaking of, our book reports are due this Friday, have you got it done yet?”  
  
“Not yet, but it’s alright, I already know how to do it, I’ll have it done by tomorrow, if not before the end of school today.” Becca replied.

Of course, the book report Rondi was referring to wasn’t Becca’s, but her own, and Paula’s which Becca was doing on top of her. It was something that Becca never questioned, but was obvious to all observers. Paula was treated a lot better than Becca who was simply, in their eyes, being used by Rondi, like a slave. Becca however didn’t seem to know any better and thought she was just increasing her own popularity by helping her friend, the most popular girl in school.

Richard laughed. “Why are you wasting time doing it yourself Becca.”  
  
Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, c’mon, you know we could easily make _them_ do it for us.”

They all turned and smirked when they saw who the boys meant by ‘them’. The nerd group.

There were three of them, seated at one of the picnic benches by the courtyard, playing one of their tabletop games. The DM, or Dungeon Master, of their game was a boy of seventeen, five foot eleven in height with fair skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes with light freckles and dimples on his slightly babyish face. He also wore black square eyeglasses and a wrinkled Space Invaders shirt with grey cargo pants and sneakers. His name was Terrance Newton.

The kids sitting next to each other, opposite him were a girl the same age as Becca and a boy a year older. The girl was of medium height, slender with tanned skin from her Hispanic-American roots, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and wearing red framed glasses, she wore a green Legend of Zelda shirt, jeans and converse, her name was Sarah Chaikin.

The boy’s name was Kenny Hammon Jr., better known as Duck. He was tall, lanky with short dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin, he had prominent ears and was wearing a brown Lord of the Rings shirt with brown pants and sandals.

Of course all of this was stuff Becca claimed to know from overhearing while walking past them, but that wasn’t exactly the whole truth, nor was Terrance exactly a stranger to her, known only by name.

“Urgh, just seeing them is sickening, c’mon, let’s get inside away from these losers.” Rondi sneered.

The others fell into line and all five populars made their way inside.

Once inside they spotted six other people that made Becca wrinkle her nose.

“Look at that, three people who could be popular.” She whispered to the others. “If only they didn’t hang out with losers like those three.”  
  
Rondi and Paula snorted in agreement while Jeremy and Richard both laughed out loud. The three Becca had mentioned were two boys and a girl. The first boy was eighteen, fair skinned and muscular with medium length somewhat scruffy blonde hair, green eyes and wearing a dark blue hoodie with whitewashed jeans and boots.

He had his arm around an eighteen year old girl, of around medium height with long auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin, rather slender and wearing a tight white top that showed off her rather impressive curves, high waisted jeans and sandals.

The final boy was eighteen, a fair skinned young man with medium length brown hair, brown eyes and clad in a dark green T-shirt with jeans, sneakers and a black cap

They were, respectively, Marlon Chase, Brody Burress and Mitch Daymond.

The losers as Becca referred to them as were also two boys and a girl.

One boy however was younger, sixteen year old Omar Silverstein, a young man of medium height with Arabian heritage, darker skin, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, he was clad in a white T-shirt under a blue jacket, brown pants and boots.

The other was eighteen, dark skinned with Indian heritage, short black hair and black eyes, his name was Aasim Rajan and he was wearing a green and white striped shirt, whitewashed jeans and boots.

The girl was also eighteen, of medium height with a somewhat chubby build, a round face, short ginger hair and blue eyes, pale skin and wearing ripped jeans, a grey T-shirt with a sparrow design and dark boots. It was Rondi’s favourite target after the nerd group, Ruby Hillis.

Walking past them, Becca smirked, it was shaping up already to be a pretty typical day, which meant getting some great laughs at the expense of the losers, just as it should be, she could hardly wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 3**

Arriving home after a rather boring day of school, Becca paused for a moment in the doorway as she spotted Shel.

‘ _Shel’s home early from the diner, I thought...’_ She began to wonder.

But she soon got her answer, not only was her sister dressed casually, in a black tank-top with blue jeans, rather than her work uniform, but there was someone else present. Some boring looking middle-aged man in a suit, talking to Shel as they both sat at the living room sofa. Shaking her head, Becca headed upstairs to get changed, her mind already on dinner and then she would talk to her friends and figure out a way to make the next day of school less boring.

‘ _We’ve gotta figure out the best way to teach the losers a lesson, I mean really, the way they are acting, they clearly don’t know their place.’_ She thought to herself. _‘To think they can backtalk us when we put them in the dirt where they belong.’_

She just hoped Rondi had a plan to sort this out, after all, it wouldn’t do for them to be seen being talked back to, that would mess up the balance of power and ruin everything. Becca knew that she wasn’t going to let that happen. Shaking her head she stripped off her clothes and got changed before setting down to do the book reports for Rondi and Paula, as well as her own.

* * *

Finally heading downstairs when Shel called her for dinner, Becca braced herself as she entered the kitchen and Shel finally saw her, wearing a pair of black leggings and slip ons. As well as a hot pink crop top.

“Do I even want to know?” Shel sighed.

“Oh come on, what’s wrong with this?” Becca groaned.

Shel sat down. “Apart from being revealing...?”  
  
“It’s hot, that’s all that matters.” Becca shot back before Shel could finish. “Admit it, you’re just worried I’ll end up stealing your middle-aged boyfriend.”  
  
Shel blinked at that, looking confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Um hello, I’m not blind, I saw the guy you were with earlier.” Becca pointed out.

Shel sighed again. “He’s not my boyfriend Becca, he’s the financial adviser, we were talking about our problems, I already told you he was coming round today, but you clearly weren’t listening, again.”  
  
Becca glared. “Oh, I see. So you were just talking about how it’s all my fault that we’ve ‘apparently’ got no money.”

“I’ve never said that Becca.” Shel insisted. “What I said was your incessant spending on overly expensive clothes, jewellery, so many trips to some overpriced coffee house and make-up are not helping our situation.”  
  
Becca scoffed. “It is when it helps me actually be someone, in case you didn’t realize thanks to all that I’m now friends with people who matter and-”  
  
Shel narrowed her eyes. “At what cost? Do they even value you?”  
  
That brought Becca up short and she faltered briefly, but quickly recovered and smirked.

“Oh and I’ve not been spending money on make-up Shel, you know that.” She then added with a shrug. “I’ve been using yours.”  
  
Shel just groaned at that, but couldn’t help the smile that played at her lips.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, neither sister saying much, at least until Becca finally took the time to fully digest that there really must be money problems for them, if Shel was indeed talking to a financial advisor.

“So...” She asked warily.

Shel, who had just finished the dishes, turned to her sister. “Yeah?”

“This uh, money issue, how are we, supposed to sort it out?” Becca asked.

“It won’t be easy.” Shel admitted. “We’re not simply getting rid of it Becca, that’s impossible...But with how things are right now, we need to make some sort of dent.”

“How?”

“We need to get some...items valued and hope their worth enough that selling them will allow us to cover some of what we owe.” Shel admitted.

Becca narrowed her eyes at that. “Selling some of our stuff...I don’t know, doesn’t that-”

Shel nodded sadly, sitting down. “I know what you mean, but it’s not like we’ve got a lot of choices.”

“Wait...” Becca began, narrowing her eyes, suspicion setting into her mind. “What kind of stuff?”  
  
Shel didn’t answer right away, for Becca, that was all the confirmation she needed.

“No fucking way!” She cried, leaping to her feet.

“Becca, language!” Shel snapped.

“Screw that!” Becca shot back. “You wanna sell mom and dad’s things, I thought they would mean something to you, you know I-”  
  
Shel stood up, hands planted on the table. “Becca, enough! I know how much they mean to you, they’re mom and dad’s...They _do_ mean a lot to me. But what other choice do we have right now...going to volunteer all your needlessly expensive stuff!”  
  
“And now you’re blaming me again!”

“I’m not Becca, I’m pointing out-”

Becca just growled and began to storm off.

“Becca!” Shel called. “We’re not done here, you-!”  
  
But Becca just snapped back. “Like I care, with you treating me like a child! You’re not mom!”  
  
With that she stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Shel didn’t even respond however, Becca’s words cutting deep as she sank back into her chair, burying her face in her hands, her head already pounding again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something mentioned in this that I should have made clear in previous chapters, apart from Duck and Sarah, who along with Terrance are the nerds, Clementine and her friends, including Violet, Louis and such, are the school's skater crowd so to speak.

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 4**

Becca smiled widely as she walked into school the next day, sauntering down the corridor, enjoying the stares she got due to her outfit, a dust orange crop top paired with high waisted jeans and slip-ons.

‘ _Yeah, that’s right, losers. You can look but you can’t touch.’_ She thought gleefully.

It felt good to finally be in control again.  After the disastrous dinner yesterday she refused to talk to Shel that whole morning, turning breakfast into a tense affair. It left Becca even more enraged, knowing that she was going to return home to find all her parents things gone, sold. The most frustrating part of course was knowing she had no control over it. At least here, at school, she had control, she had power, she could lord it over the little people and show that she wasn’t to be messed with.

Her smiled turned into a frown at that.  _‘Or at least, I would if they didn’t get ideas above their station, thinking they can talk back to us...Still, Rondi will be able to sort them out, she usually does.’_

Her smiled returned as she thought that, especially when she saw her friends again. Like her they were, as usual, the best dressed and most beautiful and just perfect. First was Rondi in a black designer top and tight designer jeans that showed her curves perfectly. Then Paula in a purple striped sweater and knee length black skirt, both designer brands. Jeremy stood smirking, clad in a red T-shirt, brown pants and sneakers, while Richard and both girls wore sandals. Richard also wore a black tank-top and grey sweatpants.

Becca hurried over to join them, grinning.

“Hey guys.” She greeted, reaching into her bag. “Here, all done.”  
  
She handed the book reports to Rondi and Paula who quickly stowed them away in their bags.

“Alright, nice work.” Paula said.

Rondi just nodded. “Now, we really to talk guys, yesterday was just...urgh.”  
  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” Richard growled. “Little skateboarding punks ought to know better.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, leave to us, we’ll teach ‘em.”  
  
“No you won’t, boneheads.” Rondi snapped. “We gotta do this properly.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Paula agreed quickly.

Becca rolled her eyes. “Honestly guys, that doesn’t work, it make them look like they were right and we’re afraid of them. It doesn’t fix anything.”  
  
“Exactly Becca.” Rondi remarked. “We need to show them just how small they really are, remind them that they show us respect or they are simply destroyed. Beating them up doesn’t do that...especially that skate rat Clementine Everett.”  
  
Becca scowled, it was indeed Clementine who had sassed them yesterday, but how to make her pay for it.

“Now, we’re not gonna directly go up against her.” Rondi explained. “She’ll be expecting that and will get ‘bright ideas’.”  
  
Paula scoffed at that, the boys chuckled, Becca smirked. “So, we target one of her friends them, put them down and make sure Clementine knows why we did it?”  
  
“Exactly and we have the perfect target.” Rondi remarked. “Who else but the baby nerd.”  
  
They all laughed at that, knowing right away now who they would seek out, deciding to act at lunch time, Sarah Chaikin.

* * *

Still smirking and looking forward to lunch, Becca was on her way to her first class when she met an unwelcome distraction. It was Terrance, dressed up simply as he usually was in cargo shorts, a white T-shirt advertising some sort of games console and white sneakers.

“Becca...” He began.

She quickly shut him down. “Get away from me nerd!”  
  
“Becca, what the hell?” He replied, eyes wide. “I can’t believe this, this...”  
  
“Are you still talking, I told you get away from me.” She growled.

She had to stop this before he went too far, she couldn’t let him ruin everything for her.

But Terrance didn’t stop. “Becca look at yourself, think about what you’ve been doing, this isn’t like you. What happened to you, to us, we-”  
  
“There is no us, there never was.” She hissed. “We were never friends, stop lying to yourself.”  
  
“Becca, I’m not lying, you don’t be friends, play with someone and spend so much time together for eight years and have it be fake, not the way it was.” He told her.

Becca’s eyes flashed dangerously, her cheeks flushed and she looked around desperately, making sure none of her friends were nearby and could here. For Terrance was right, they used to be friends, when they were kids, Becca was just like him back then. But unlike him, after her parents died, she grew up, learned what really mattered and got in with the right people. Now here he was trying to spoil it all for her, to drag her back down to his level. She scowled, trying hard to deny the memory too of her stupid little crush on him back when she had been thirteen, right before her parents deaths.

“Doesn’t matter, you just stay away from me, you rodent and if you dare breathe a word to anyone I’ll make sure you regret it for the rest of your miserable life.”

With that she stalked away towards her next class, desperately trying to forget the memories the talk had stirred up.

* * *

Meanwhile, setting down her board and pulling on her red and black plaid flannel shirt over her white T-shirt Clementine dusted off her jeans and skate shoes.

“That was a pretty good run, Vi.” She said cheerfully.

She turned to her girlfriend, clad in ripped jeans, a white tank-top and white scuffed sneakers, who also smiled, setting down her own board, slightly more battered than Clementine’s.

“Yeah.” She replied before taking a sip from her water bottle.

They had decided to hit up the skate park next to school for some fun before class started. But that wasn’t the only reason, Clem bit her lip as she considered to herself.

“Vi, I’ve been thinking, about us...about our families...”  
  
Violet tensed. “Clem please, don’t...you know how I feel about coming out, you know my parents...”  
  
“I know that.” Clem replied quickly. “I don’t expect you to tell them, in fact...I’d prefer it if you didn’t. But, we should talk to my family at least...I hate hiding.”

Violet shifted awkwardly. “I...I guess. Okay, when do you wanna tell them?”

Clementine thought for a moment and then replied. “How about tomorrow?”

Violet’s smile was all the agreement she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 5**

Becca smiled as she joined Rondi and the others at lunch, they all had wicked smiles on their faces and she knew it was almost time.

“So, where is the baby nerd?” She asked at once.

It was Paula who answered. “I saw her, c’mon, we’ll catch her before she even gets to the cafeteria.”

Becca nodded and soon they were following Paula out of the cafeteria, down one of the school corridors. Just as Paula said, they intercepted Sarah and Becca smirked as she saw her. The girl stood out a mile in her jeans, red T-shirt with a dragon design, grey beanie and converse, the very picture of a nerd.

‘ _God she is so pathetic.’_ Becca thought with a sneer.

Rondi immediately stepped up. “Well, well, what do we have here, if it isn’t little baby Sarah?”  
  
Sarah froze, looking up to see she had been cornered by the populars.

“Wh-what?” She gasped.

Becca scoffed. “You heard us, just look at you. You’re so pathetic, unable to face reality so you stick to a stupid fantasy world.”  
  
Paula laughed at that, while Rondi then added. “Not to mention being such a baby...where’s ‘daddy’ little Sarah?”  
  
Sarah stepped back, eyes wide and Becca realized they were already having an effect, there were tears in the girl’s eyes. The boys didn’t say much but they didn’t need to, their purpose was to block Sarah’s escape, that was it, that was all they were worth.

That was what the popularity and power were all about, making sure everyone had their place, for Becca she knew that her best chance to be one of the truly important people was to stick with Rondi. She was already knew, she was sure of it, why else would Rondi trust her so much.  The book report was surely proof of that.

“Yeah, what were you saying about nerds like little baby Sarah here?” Rondi asked here.

B ecca stepped forwards, smirking, getting in Sarah’s face. “Pathetic little loser, can’t accept reality, think you’re so smart but you’re just delusional.”

Sarah was, by now, pressed against the wall. “ S-stop it, please...”  
  
“You don’t belong at this school.” Becca continued her torment of the girl. “You don’t belong anywhere-”  
  
“Hey, leave her alone!”

Becca rolled her eyes and turned to face Clementine Everett who was approaching, glaring furiously.

“This is none of your business Everett.” She snapped. “Go play with your little board.”

C lementine snarled. “This is my business when you’re bullying my friend.”

“Oh please, stop pretending, nerds like that don’t have friends.” Becca scoffed.

“Shut up, you stupid bitch!” Clementine shot back. “You’re so pathetic, the lot of you!”

Becca merely laughed at this, backed up by the others who were watching with even greater amusement now.

Becca had decided enough was enough. “Oh for fuck sake Everett, I’m pathetic, what about you? Your pretend friends, your ‘pretend girlfriend’-”

But Becca never finished her statement for at that moment, Clementine had practically thrown herself at her, enraged.

* * *

The ominous silence in the Principal’s office was almost overwhelming. The Principal sat behind his desk, a tall broad shoulder man, with dark hair and a beard, dark eyes and a disapproving frown that made even Becca sit with her head bowed, not daring to look at him.  He was clad in a white undershirt under a navy blue suit jacket with matching pants and black dress shoes.  Clementine and Sarah were also seated in the office.

Rondi and the rest of the group had ran for their lives when the fight started.  Becca winced at the bruises forming on her face, Clem was sporting a bloody lip and a black eye.  Sarah and Clementine’s respective fathers were also present.

Dr. Carlos Chaikin was tall with tanned skin, short black hair and stubble, black eyes and dressed smartly, despite being off work, an  orange button down  shirt  with the top two buttons undone, exposing  a  white tank top, brown slacks and dress shoes.

Then there was Lee Everett, also tall, with a strong build, short black hair, black eyes and a black beard, light brown skin dressed in smart casual clothing, a  light blue and white plaid button up  shirt , khaki pants and loafers.  Finally, after some time, the door to the office opened again.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late.”  
  
The Principal spoke firmly. “Good of you to finally get here, Ms. Jones, this is a serious matter we need to discuss.”

Becca nervously glanced over her shoulder, sure enough, there was Shel, clad in her work clothes, a light blue blouse with the diner’s logo on it, black pants and flats.  She immediately walked up to Becca, who turned her attention forward again as the Principal spoke.

“Now, this is a serious matter, I’ve never been more disappointed in students at this school in the whole time I’ve run it.”

He then began to reveal to the families what had happened.

* * *

Becca fumed as she entered the house, the car ride home had been tense. She honestly couldn’t believe Shel was angry, or rather, what she was angry about. As a result of the meeting in the Principal’s office  Becca had found herself suspended for a whole week.

“This attitude has to stop, Becca. You and your so called friends, instigated this.” Shel warned.

“They are my friends and this was all Everett’s fault, she had no business attacking me and she only gets suspended for three days!” Becca yelled.

Shel shook her head. “She was defending her friend, who  _you_ were bullying.”

Becca groaned. “You just don’t get it Shel...”  
  
“No I understand, it’s you who doesn’t get it, who can’t see what’s in front of her eyes.” Shel remarked sharply. “You are not to go near them again, look at what they’re doing to you!”  
  
“They’re my friends, not that you would understand, you don’t have any, do you!” Becca snapped.

Before Shel could even respond, Becca turned and stormed upstairs to her room. Shel just sighed and shook her head mournfully, looking over at the photo of their parents, next to which was the only item of theirs that hadn’t been put up for sale, being far too low in value, a brooch that belonged to their mother, that she had inherited from her own mother.

“What would you do?” She asked sadly.

She was deeply afraid as, before her very eyes, she felt her sister was slipping away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 6**

Clementine and Violet smiled lightly as they made their way down the street. They were heading home after yet another day of school.

“Still can’t believe you got suspended for three days.” Violet remarked.

Clementine sighed, shoulders dropping. “Yeah well, I deserved it, I shouldn’t have lost it like that.”

Violet gently placed a hand on Clem’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, you were defending Sarah.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have resorted to violence...Lee was so disappointed.” She replied sadly.

Violet bit her lip, knowing full well that, if anything, it was disappointment from Lee that always made Clementine feel bad, far more than if he ever got angry.

“Hey, what matters is you learn from this and try not to make the same mistake again, right?” Violet said at last.

Clementine laughed. “Yeah, there you go again, least you didn’t try to mimic his voice this time.”  
  
They both laughed and then stopped outside Clem’s house, sitting down on the porch for a while.

“I hate the fact that even with the suspension gone I’m still grounded.” Clem muttered. “Means you can’t come in, not until the end of the week...You gonna be okay at home?”  
  
Violet sighed but nodded. “I should be alright, I can always crash somewhere else, like Louis’.”  
  
Clementine smiled at that, a little relieved. After looking around and then sharing a quick kiss, the girls went their separate ways, Violet for the trailer park and Clem inside.

* * *

Up in her room, Clementine bit her lip as she lay back on her bed, thinking.

‘ _I...Violet and I have spoke about, but with everything that’s been going on...’_ She thought to herself. _‘I just, I can’t take this anymore...but, do I really want to risk it…?’_

Her mind raced at the thought, her heart pounding in her chest, fear pooling in her stomach. She didn’t understand why, Lee and Carley were two of the most open-minded people she knew, AJ was just a kid, but he was smart, she was sure he’d understand too, even if a little explanation was needed.

Finally she got up. _‘Urgh, I hate feeling like this, but I’m not gonna get rid of this feeling until I confront it head on. I...I need to tell them.’_

So, swallowing nervously, Clem left her room and made her way downstairs. She nearly faltered upon seeing her family settled in the living room, watching TV. But she took a deep breath, composed herself and made her way into the room. Lee was sitting back, an arm around his wife Carley, a slender woman of medium height with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Then there was AJ, much like Clem, after his parents deaths AJ had been adopted by Lee and Carley, he was only six, short with black hair and eyes and light brown skin. He currently lay, upside down, on the Ottoman, head hanging off the end as he watched the TV, upside down.

Stepping forwards she cleared her throat and they all looked in her direction.

“Ah Clem, decided to join us?” Lee greeted her.

Clem found herself fidgeting as she spoke. “Um, actually, I...I kinda...I need to talk you guys about something.”  
  
Lee and Carley immediately shared a look, worried for they noted how apprehensive she seemed. AJ sat up.

“What is it?” He asked, tilting his head.

Clem took a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be easy, especially as she didn’t want to repeat herself. Which was easier said than done with AJ, the kid was smart but he had the attention span of a goldfish sometimes. Seeing Clementine’s expression and sensing how big this was, Lee quickly put the TV on standby, now all of them giving her full focus.

“You know you can tell us anything, honey.” Carley said soothingly.

Clem nodded. “I...Yeah, I know, I just...”  
  
She faltered but tried quickly to collect herself. They were waiting, no pressure, just letting her do things at her own pace. But she could see in their eyes they were concerned.

Finally, she gathered herself, better to just tell them straight.

“So um...the thing is...I...I know we’ve spoke about boys before but...I...” She straightened up. “I like girls too and, and Violet well...we’re together.”

There was a momentary silence then, to Clem’s relief Lee and Carley were both hugging her and smiling, reassuring her that her fears were baseless. This changed nothing, they still loved and accepted her. AJ was a little confused at first, as she had predicted but a short explanation as to what bisexual meant and how she and Violet were dating satisfied him.

* * *

It was a little later that the phone went, being the nearest, Lee went to answer it.

“Hello?”  
  
“M-Mr. Everett...”  
  
He tensed, recognizing the voice at once. “Violet, what…?”  
  
“S-sorry, didn’t mean to call, I know Clem’s in trouble, but...” She gasped.

The girl sounded breathless, and scared.

Lee was instantly alert.” Is something wrong, what happened to you?”  
  
It was soon clear that Violet was trying not to cry as she replied.

“My...My parents threw me out, tried to...to beat the hell outta me...I came out to them, told them the truth and, and...”

“Oh my God...” Lee shook his head. “Come over here at once.”  
  
Violet replied, startled. “But, but I thought Clem was-”  
  
“This overrides anything like that, just, come here, quickly.” Lee said.

He then hung up and turned to see the others all staring at him worried and he quickly explained, as expected Clem was the most horrified and it was all he could do to keep her from rushing out the house, gently reminding her that Violet was coming to them. Not long afterwards, there was a knock at the door and Clementine rushed to answer it.

“Clem, I-” Violet burst out at once.

Clementine didn’t even say anything, she just pulled Violet inside, closing the door and hugging Violet tightly.

“It’s gonna be okay Vi, it’s gonna be okay.” She said as softly as she could.

Holding her girlfriend tightly, Violet, despite the pain from the few hits her father had got in, felt relief. She could actually believe it. Especially when Clem’s family soon joined them and began offering their support too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 7**

Becca smirked as she sauntered into the school, the suspension was over and she was damned if she was going to let anyone think it had any effect on her. That was why she made sure to sway her hips as she walked, drawing more attention to her cute white mini skirt, her feet covered with white flats, once again giving a good view of her slender tanned legs, a black tank-top rounded off her outfit, just tight enough to give a good view of her curves.

‘ _That’s better, that’s the way it should be, in control, losers made to look not touch.’_ She told herself.

“There she is, a whole damn week Becca?”

She turned and smiled at Rondi who was there, along with Paula. Both once again dressed up well, Rondi in a gold cashmere sweater with black denim shorts and sandals.

Becca noted at once.  _‘Oh, guess guys aren’t gonna be paying much attention to my legs, not with Rondi showing hers.’_

Meanwhile Paula wore a yellow blouse with designer brand tight jeans and a pair of black flats.

“Well, you know how it is.” Becca groused. “Would’ve found a way around it if it wasn’t for Shel.”  
  
“Urgh, the dictator sister, she is getting way too full of herself, thinking she can control you.” Paula remarked, rolling her eyes.

Becca glared. “Don’t I know it, thinks just because mom’s dead she can do what she wants and is in charge.”  
  
They were cut off from their discussion however, distracted by what was, to Becca, a surprising sight.

Becca had noted before that Clementine and Violet were the most public secret lesbian’s she knew. But this was beyond even that, it was like the secret part was gone. She just spotted the two of them, dressed in their typical style, a pair of ripped jeans, a black T-shirt and converse with a red ball cap for a change for Clementine. Violet in a pair of ripped jeans with a purple hoodie and her own converse. Not only were they walking hand in hand, in full view of anyone who could see them, but Becca was pretty sure Violet’s current clothing actually came from Clementine’s wardrobe. They both smiled at each other and kissed briefly, before a teacher rounded the corner and saw them.

“Now girls.” He said indulgently. “I have nothing against you holding hands, but it’s the same for all couples here, keep the PDA to a minimum please.”  
  
They both just smiled at that and walked on.

“Urgh, can you believe that.” Rondi muttered. “Can’t believe those two are actually flaunting themselves now, so ridiculous.”  
  
Paula nodded. “Yeah, tell me about it, as if we all wanna see them making out.”

Before Becca could put in her two cents worth she spotted Jeremy and Richard, clad respectively in a grey V-neck shirt, brown pants and sneakers and a red T-shirt, letterman jacket, jeans and boots.

“Hey ladies.” Jeremy remarked with a grin. “Hear the news?”

Richard explained. “Turns out there’s gonna be a new student starting today.”

That immediately piqued their interest, all new students had to be assessed, if they were worthy of being one of the best, like them, they needed to make sure they got to them first.

* * *

Unfortunately, trying to catch sight of the new boy meant they had to be in the same room as their most despised people. The skate rats, the nerd trio, the failed populars and the nobodies. Clementine and Violet were there of course, with Louis in his black Misfits T-shirt, grey cargo pants and faded sneakers. Terrance in a black T-shirt with a gold sword design, cargo pants and sneakers, along with Sarah and Duck respectively clad in a red Spider-Man shirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers and a black Halo shirt, brown cargo pants and sneakers.

“See baby Sarah and the other nerds didn’t learn their lesson.” Becca muttered.

This made the others snicker. Drawing a knowing glares from Marlon, Brody and Mitch, respectively clad in a white T-shirt under a brown jacket, brown pants and boots. A black blouse with matching pencil skirt and slip-ons and a green T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. They then had the audacity to roll their eyes, as if better than them and turned back to Omar, in a light blue sweatshirt, sweatpants and sandals, Aasim, wearing an orange T-shirt, crisp jeans and sneakers, and Ruby wearing a black sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and converse.

“Ignore them.” Rondi scoffed. “We’ve got more important things to deal with.”  
  
Becca nodded and they all turned in time to see the new boy emerge from his meeting in the Principal’s office. He was tall, just above six foot, with light skin that had a pinkish hue, grey eyes and full lips. He had short surprisingly salt and pepper coloured hair styled to a point and an athletic swimmer’s build. He was dressed in a green V-neck, dark jeans and a simple pair of sneakers.

“Oh my god...” Rondi whispered. “He’s perfect. We have got to get him in our group.”  
  
Paula was once more nodding enthusiastically while Jeremy spoke.  
  
“Apparently David Reid is his name.”

Rondi smirked. “David Reid...okay, Paula, Becca, you know what to do.”

They nodded, it was time for them to start getting as much information about David as they could.

* * *

Unfortunately for Becca, she had an unwanted distraction.

“Becca.”

She spun around, eyes flashing. “Urgh, fuck sake Terrance, are you stalking me.”  
  
Terrance glared. “I’m trying to work out what’s wrong with you-”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, boy for such a nerd you sure don’t seem all that smart...” Becca shot back.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Terrance snapped. “This attitude, these...ridiculous and revealing clothes. The way you treated Sarah...”  
  
Becca stepped up, getting in his face. “You mean putting her in her place, like she deserved. Too bad the morons that think they run this place can’t accept that-”

“It’s bullying Becca, plain and simple, this isn’t you.”

“You don’t know me Terrance, stop pretending you do.” She growled. “This is reality, try living in it, worthless nerd.”

With that she turned and stalked away, leaving Terrance behind, completely frustrated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning, this chapter will be a little more intense than the others, try not to be too judgemental of what is said here, bearing in mind the emotional stress both characters are under.  
> That being said, this is as about as explosive as arguments will get in this story.

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 8**

Shel found herself wondering yet again where she had gone wrong.

‘ _Becca gets suspended for bullying, I make it clear to her such behaviour is unacceptable and she doesn’t learn from it.’_ She thought in dismay. _‘This is getting ridiculous, she’s out of control, worse, those people she’s with, especially that Rondi girl...’_

While still frustrated by her sister’s apparent lack of empathy, Shel was beginning to see what was at the root of Becca’s behaviour issues, especially recently.

She shook her head. _‘It doesn’t excuse it, Becca is responsible for her own actions. But this Rondi girl is clearly manipulating her, getting her to do her bidding and Becca just goes along with it, for what?’_

Even as she thought that Shel knew the answer. Becca had thrown it in her face every time, popularity. Shel was disgusted that her sister was being so shallow, especially when she had now heard of altercations between Becca and her old childhood friend, Terrance Newton. They used to be so close, until Becca had cut off all ties with him to join the vapid, shallow, cruel girls and boys that made up the school’s populars, just so she could be popular herself. Shel didn’t know if it was pathetic or just deplorable.

She narrowed her eyes as Becca entered the house, laden down with shopping bags.

“Wasting money again.”  
  
Becca scoffed. “No, obviously not, I-”  
  
“Overly expensive clothes, jewellery...stuff we don’t actually need, Becca.” Shel shot back.

“Of course I need it Shel.” Becca snapped. “How else am I supposed to stay with my friends.”  
  
“Oh friends are they, coulda fooled me.” Shel remarked.

Becca glowered. “Like you would what friends are.”  
  
“Becca, I’m warning you, you don’t take that tone or say things like that.” Shel exclaimed, her tone clipped and sharp. “They aren’t friends, Becca, friends don’t make you bully others for no reason and-”  
  
“For last time I wasn’t-”  
  
“What you did to Sarah Chaikin was bullying, plain and simple, doesn’t how you try to deflect, it is what it is!” Shel cut across her. “This has to stop Becca, this isn’t you. That Rondi is turning you into a cruel bully. Popularity is fake, especially in high school Becca. Things like that don’t matter in the real world.”

But she could see her words were not getting through. Far from a realisation, Becca was instead staring at her as if she grew an extra head.

“Shel, no offence, but you clearly don’t know what the hell you are talking about. If you really believe that, it’s no wonder you’re stuck in a dead end job.” Becca said at last.

Shel shook her head. “You tell people like Terrance to face reality, but you’re the one who can’t face reality Becca, the one who is deluded. If you really believe that you’re right, go and try and get a job, backed up by all your ‘popularity’. See how far you get.”

Becca glowered but Shel didn’t back down.

She knew she had made a valid point and it was clear Becca couldn’t see any way out of it and, as usual, when cornered, she would start to lose her temper.

“Shel, so what if I’m buying this stuff, it’s only money and you’re working, which brings in more-” Becca began, her voice shaking as she actually seemed to be trying to control her temper for once.

But Shel just shook her head. “Becca, you do not understand, I’m working at that diner, trying to ends meet, to just...try and have enough money to put food on the table and keep a roof over our heads and you go out and waste money on pointless flashy luxuries for no valid reason.”  
  
“Shel, stop.”

“No Becca, you always get like this. You can’t just run and hide from your problems. Every time we have a discussion like this, any time we try to confront any sort of problem, you deflect, you refuse to pay attention. You want people to come into reality Becca, it’s time you did too. _I’m_ living in reality Becca. It’s hard, it’s not fair and it’s full of all those issues you keep thinking will go away if you ignore them, but guess what, they won’t.” Shel continued. “Being fake doesn’t stop them, you’ve twisted yourself from what you were, and for what, to be some other girl’s puppet.”

“I’m not-” Becca protested.  
  
“She’s using you Becca, anyone can see it, you know it, you just can’t accept it.” Shel explained.

Becca shook her head; a look of rage crossing her face.

Trembling with anger Becca hissed.

“For god sake, Shel, you’re my sister, not my mother.”

Shel glowered at that. “So you keep saying, but you know as well as I do, I am your legal guardian and I have to take care of you, because our parents are dead.”  
  
Then it happened, the dam burst.

“Yeah and it’s all your fucking fault!” She screamed.  
  
“BECCA!”

“Well it is!” Becca raved. “They were out there, that day, they got into their car, got into that...that fucking accident, because of YOU! All because you let your fucking car run out of gas and needed a ride home!”

Shel remained frozen, eyes wide, her mouth a thin line as she fought hard to control herself.

Tears stung Becca’s eyes as she turned away. “If it hadn’t been for you...they would never have gone out that day and they...they’d still be alive.”  
  
With that she stormed off to her room, tears now streaming down her face. Shel didn’t stop her, instead she sank into the nearby chair, burying her face in her hands, her own tears bursting forth. No matter how angry she was at Becca, she couldn’t deny it. For she knew, Becca was in fact telling the truth. Their parents died in that car accident, coming to pick her up because she had failed to fill up her car and it ran out of gas. So many what ifs clouded her mind there, the very ones Becca had mentioned. But she couldn’t escape the fact it had happened, their parents were dead, because of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 9**

Becca was still in a despondent mood at school the following day, tugging irritably at the hem of her black crop-top, while still trying to make sure it gave off the delightful view of her flat tanned stomach that it was supposed to. A pair of light blue capris and black slip-ons finished the outfit. She was still distracted, still glaring when suddenly something unexpected happened.

“Oh, that’s such an angry face for such a pretty girl.”

She started and looked up, eyes going wide when she saw none other than David Reid standing before her. His hair was slicked back and he wore crisp jeans, a dark red V-neck shirt and brand new white sneakers.

“I um, uh...what?” She stammered. _‘Urgh, good job Becca, make yourself look like a total idiot.’_

David just smirked. “So, Becca Jones, right?”

She nodded.

“Glad to have this chance to talk to you. You’ve no doubt heard about me, I saw you and those others watching for me when I arrived.” David replied. “But I can’t help feeling...you...have something, more, than them.”  
  
“You, you think so?” Becca asked, eyes widening further.

He nodded and gave her a surprisingly disarming smile which made her face feel burning hot, she knew her cheeks had to be bright red.

“Such a wonderful look.” He said, gesturing at her clothes. “Funny, most girls with clothes like this, just look trashy, but you...it makes you look, incredible.”  
  
“I...thanks.”

She blushed harder as she realized now, with certainty, that David Reid of all people, was flirting, with _her_.

* * *

But while Becca was surprised and even starting to feel overjoyed at the attention, someone else was seeing it and was far from happy.

‘ _That little slut, stupid wannabe.’_ Rondi thought in a fury. _‘I get myself all set up to claim David and she thinks she can just swoop in under my nose and claim him...How is he even falling for her tricks, she’s only got a stupid little crop-top, I’m the one who looks the best.’_

She glared down at her own outfit, a pair of barely there denim shorts, a light blue cashmere sweater and some rather expensive sandals, gold in colour. She shook her head.

‘ _I’m clearly better, so Becca’ must be offering him more than I am. Of course, only thing that makes sense, the treacherous slut, thought she could ascend higher than me could she, oh she’ll pay.’_ Rondi mused, her fury building.

She knew right away she had to do something to sort this out.  It did not take her long to find Paula, looking good but once more making sure she didn’t outdo Rondi, as things should be, in a white blouse under a designer denim jacket, black leggings and matching boots.

“Hey Rondi.” Paula greeted her with a smile. “So, hooked David already huh?”

“No, I didn’t.” Rondi snarled. “Becca has betrayed us, the little tramp was flirting with him. She knows he’s mine and she dared to act against us.”  
  
Paula froze. “What, that’s…?”  
  
“Unacceptable, I know. Find the boys, we need to get planning, tomorrow, we’re gonna make Becca pay.” Rondi instructed.

Paula hurried off to do just that and Rondi already began scheming.

* * *

Still stunned at the fact that David Reid had been flirting with her, Becca walked in a daze towards her next class. She almost cried out when a hand touched her shoulder.

“Oh, uh...Rondi?” She gasped.

Rondi smiled at her. “Hey Becca, what’s up, looking good today.”  
  
Becca smiled back. “Thanks, wow, you look amazing.”

“Of course. So, these clothes new?” Rondi replied, asking the question as she looked Becca up and down.

Feeling some of her old confidence returning Becca’s smile grew wider.

“Yup, bought them just yesterday.” She paused, remembering the argument, but tried to press on. “Course, these weren’t the only ones...”  
  
She went on to explain some of the other things she bought and Rondi nodded, her smile growing too.

“Oh that sounds perfect. Listen, we’re gonna meet up tomorrow at lunch, got something special planned.” Rondi explained before mentioning some of Becca’s purchases. “Think you could wear them, they’d be perfect I think.”  
  
Becca nodded. “You got it.”  
  
That was all Rondi needed to hear, while it wouldn’t take place until tomorrow, her scheme against Becca was already in place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 10**

Becca smiled to herself, looking forward to whatever Rondi had planned. She had simply asked Becca to dress good in her newest clothes, then for them to meet up by the fountain in the school’s rear courtyard where they would not only assert their superiority and correct the issues that had still been building, but that it would benefit Becca most of all.

‘ _I knew it, I just knew it would happen, so much for your theory Shel, using me, I think not.’_ Becca thought smugly. _‘Well, here we go, and I did pick out the best stuff from what I bought, Rondi heard about it and recommended it right away, what more proof do I need.’_

She smoothed down said outfit as she walked, a light blue tank-top, black leggings and sandals. She grinned and waved when she spotted the rest of her group, all dressed up well as usual. Rondi first and foremost, again as usual, in a black top under a red denim jacket, black tight pants and black mini boots. Paula stood next to her, looking _almost_ as good in a dark green crop-top, dark jeans and similar mini boots. Then the guys, Jeremy and Richard, clad respectively in a grey school T-shirt, jeans and sneakers and a white tank-top, black basketball shorts and sneakers, whispering excitedly to each other.

“Becca, there you are.” Rondi remarked with a grin. “Was worried you wouldn’t make it.”  
  
Becca laughed. “Are you kidding, wouldn’t miss it for the world. So, what are we gonna do?”  
  
Rondi’s grin widened. “You’ll see soon, let’s go.”  
  
Becca nodded, unaware of the guys moving in behind her.

* * *

Clementine smiled to herself, dusting off her black T-shirt and jeans, her converse scuffing the ground as she watched her girlfriend. Violet smirked as she pushed along on her board, her black jacket unzipped and showing her black T-shirt, along with which she wore jeans and sneakers. Reaching the rail, Violet leapt up and slide her board along it with ease, landing the trick and coming to a stop.

“Victory Violet.” She remarked with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes, he too was dressed simply, white T-shirt, jeans and converse.

“C’mon Vi, that was a simple noseslide, beginners stuff.” He teased.

Violet didn’t take the bait however, she simply shrugged. “You wanna do better, go for it...hit a tre flip while you’re at it.”

Louis smirked and set his board, ready to begin, as soon as he rode off Violet walked up next to Clementine, holding her board.

“Ten bucks says he fails to land the trick...and hurts himself.” She remarked.

Clementine smirked. “Okay then, I’d be as well just giving you my money now.”  
  
Sure enough, Louis, on his way back, attempted the tre flip and botched the landing, the board landing vertically and thus hitting Louis somewhere rather tender.

“Oof!” Clem and Violet winced as Clem handed the money over.

They walked over to check on him, not alone either as the three skaters had an audience.

Said audience consisted of Omar, dressed in a black hoodie with dark blue jeans and sneakers, Aasim in a white T-shirt with brown pants and sneakers, and finally Ruby, wearing a purple hoodie, ripped jeans and converse. They quickly gathered around Louis who was writhing on the ground, clutching at where he had been hit.

“You okay dude?” Aasim asked.

Louis groaned. “Urgh, my future children.”  
  
Violet shook her head. “Isn’t a girlfriend required for that first?”  
  
Before any of them could react to Violet’s rejoinder they heard shouts and instantly they looked up, even Louis managed to pick himself up at that.

“What the hell?”

They soon saw the source, especially when they heard the familiar voice.

“What the fuck have you done, you sick freak!” Terrance of all people shouted.

“Terrance?” Clem gasped.

They immediately began to hurry to where they heard the sound, within the rear courtyard, not far from the skate park. They soon spotted Terrance, standing out in his grey “Hacker” T-shirt, brown cargo pants and sneakers. He was struggling, looking outraged, being held back by Sarah, clad in a black Harry Potter shirt, jeans and sneakers, and Duck, in a red T-shirt with a dragon design, grey pants and sneakers. Anxious about this they hurried up and soon they reached them.

“Guys.” Clem called. “What’s going on-?”  
  
She trailed off as the others gasped in horror as they finally saw why Terrance was so outraged.

For there was Rondi, laughing her head off as she and Paula took photos of Becca, who had clearly been accosted by Jeremy and Richard, her clothes practically ripped off her, leaving her blushing, crying, looking horrified as she was now in nothing but a pink lace thong and black lace strapless bra, trying frantically to hold onto it.

“P-please, what are you-?” She gasped.

She was soaked, having clearly been forced into the fountain too.

“You know full well what, bitch!” Rondi snapped. “David is mine and you dared try to steal him. Now everyone is gonna see these pictures, everyone will know what a slut you are.”

Terrance once again struggled. “You sick freaks, you can’t-”  
  
“Shut up, nerd. I can do what I want, you know that already.” Rondi scoffed.

But then suddenly, someone passed the group, approaching Rondi and her group, but before they could react, the cameras were suddenly yanked out of the girl’s hands and smashed on the ground.

“Oops.”

All eyes turned to them and Rondi’s outraged screech died when she found herself face to face with Marlon, clad in a green T-shirt, brown pants and boots. The other camera had been smashed by Mitch, clad in a dark green T-shirt, black sweatpants and sneakers.

“Big mistake assholes.” Mitch growled.

Meanwhile Brody, clad in a pink T-shirt, under cute overalls and denim shorts and ankle boots, made her way to Becca, trying to help her.

“Oh you’re the ones who made a mistake.” Rondi snarled. “You’ll soon see.”  
  
She wasn’t going to stand for this, they dared to defy her and broken her cameras too.

* * *

She was soon proven wrong when she found herself seated with the others in the Principal’s office. The Principal, clad in his usual suit, beige this time with a white undershirt and his typical dress shoes, observed them with a harsh glare.

“This is beyond deplorable behaviour, from all of you.” He told them, his voice sharp and firm. “This unprovoked attack on Becca Jones is beyond anything I have ever encountered at this school.

“She-”  
  
“That’s enough Miss Pels.” The Principal cut Rondi off. “I’ve heard more than enough to know that there is no _legitimate_ reason for your actions.”  
  
Rondi glared, she couldn’t believe this, did the Principal really think he could do this to her, if he tried then she just had to tell her parents and then he’d be sorry.

But his next words made her realize the problem with that plan. “In fact, while I still need to determine exactly what futures you will have, if any, at this school, is it also certainly a criminal offence and I will be calling the police.”

“But-”

“That will be all, leave.”

They did so, Rondi outraged but all the others ashamed and fearful. Meanwhile the Principal picked up the phone to call Becca Jones’ sister to come and pick her up, he wasn’t going to have the girl to suffer the rest of the day here at school after what she had gone through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 11**

Shel bit her lip, worried as she approached the door to her sister’s room.

“Becca.” She said softly, knocking on the door.

The only reply was a despondent. “Go away.”

Sighing she bowed her head, it had been like this ever since she had picked Becca up from school yesterday. She had been horrified by the call, even if, by the time she got there, Becca was dressed again and dried up. She had still be told of what happened and despite being proven right about Becca’s so called friends, she didn’t have it in her to press that point, to tell Becca that. Seeing her sister so broken, crying uncontrollably.

‘ _She didn’t say a word when I brought her home, went straight up to her room and just shut herself off in there.’_ Shel thought sadly.

She couldn’t help but worry greatly for her  sister. Now it was Saturday and the only thing reassuring Shel that her sister was, at least, still alive, was that she was still eating. She had simply brought the food to Becca’s door and later found it eaten. She could only pray that something would change soon, it was terrible, feeling helpless like this, especially regarding her sister. Despite everything, despite all their arguments she loved Becca dearly, the last person she had left and now she was in this state.

* * *

Huddled up on her bed, Becca remained locked in her despair, hugging her legs tightly as they were drawn up to her chest, face buried in her knees as she cried.

‘ _Why...they don’t, I wasn’t even...’_ She thought brokenly. _‘They were my friends, why would they do that to me…?’_

It kept replaying in her mind, again and again, the way they laughed at her, forcing her clothes off, taking pictures of her in her skimpy underwear and being forced into the fountain, soaking her completely, the mocking comments, taunts, more pictures. Her only consolation being that Marlon and Mitch broke the cameras so there was no way the pictures would get out. But it still stuck with her. She had barely slept last night and only got off her bed whenever she needed to use the bathroom, or to get the food that Shel left for her.

She had to admit, that surprised her. _‘Shel still, despite everything she’s still...Fuck, I...I’ve...’_

But even as she made that realization, she made another and glared, her sorrow and despair giving way to rage.

‘ _Those fucking assholes used me, all this fucking time! Urgh, Shel was right, I...Fuck, I can’t believe this. Well, fuck it, fuck all of it...I...I need to change things, that’s for sure. I...’_ She sat up straight, glaring and wiping her eyes. _‘Well, that’s it. I’ve had enough of this. I’m done changing who I am for them. I’m going to have to make some changes and, and maybe it is time for a new style, a style that suits_ me _and not them.’_

She stood up and composed herself, it was time, but she couldn’t let Shel know, not yet, not until she’d sorted everything, for she was sure Shel would try to stop her; she also needed more time to try and calm down.

* * *

Shel started when she heard the front door. She spun around and hurried to it, opening the door she stepped out.

“Becca!” She called.

But her sister ignored her, soon disappearing around the corner. She sighed and went back inside, now even more worried. Becca did not return until much later in the day and Shel missed her again, disappearing back into her room. To her shock the routine repeated on Sunday too which was making Shel even more worried and also suspicious, since Becca was again spending money. But something was different this time, especially as they seemed to be much cheaper than before. She could only wonder what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 12**

Fixing up breakfast that Monday morning, Shel bit her lip as she looked over at the stairs again.

‘ _Please Becca, come down, let me know you’re okay.’_ She thought worriedly.

She adjusted her clothing which was twisting from how she had turned around, a baby blue button up shirt, brown pants and simple blue flats.  Finally finishing breakfast she paused, hearing noises upstairs, Becca moving around, she quickly went to set up breakfast and waited, hopeful, especially as she heard Becca’s footsteps getting closer, then coming down the stairs.  She then froze, eyes wide as she saw Becca.  She had expected to see Becca dismayed or subdued, she certainly didn’t expect this.  Becca stood there, eyes narrowed, with a completely new style, namely that of a mild form of punk.  Her hair was partially dyed an angry looking red while a pair of spiked bracelets encircled her wrists, she also had a piercing; a ring on her left nostril. She was also dressed up in ripped black jeans, a black tank-top under a matching leather jacket and black combat boots.

“Becca, what on…?” Shel gasped.

Becca glowered at her. “ What now, worked up because I spent more money, this stuff is far cheaper than all that other trash I’ll have you know.”  
  
Shel managed an awkward smile. “I was just gonna say...the look does suit you.”  
  
Becca paused at that, and also became awkward. “Ah, um...thanks. Sorry...”  
  
“It’s fine, I know we’ve argued a lot and you thought I was judging you...just lashed out.” Shel reassured. “I can’t say I approve of that piercing, but...I’m not pushing anything, promise.”

Becca managed a proper smile at that. “I get it, thanks Shel. Say, if it helps us with our money problems, all that old stuff I had...that I wasted money on, we can sell it.”

Shel nodded and then added. “By the way, the um, the dye is a little uneven but if you want, I could help you with it next time.”  
  
Becca smiled and sat down, ready to have breakfast along with her sister.

* * *

Arriving at school Becca prepared herself, she knew what she was likely to face, but she didn’t care. This time she was her own person and to hell with what anyone thought.

“Oh my God, you actually have the nerve to show your face here, slut?”  
  
Becca turned, glaring at Rondi who froze, startled at Becca’s change, the piercing in particular no doubt.

“Slut, try looking in a mirror, Rondi.” Becca snarled. “I’m done with your shit and I couldn’t care less what you, or any of those three brain dead meat sacks, think.”  
  
That brought a gasp of shock from all four of them as Becca glared at Rondi’s trashy outfit, a black mini skirt and tight dark red sweater, black thigh-high semi-transparent stockings and black mini boots. Paula wasn’t much better, wearing a denim mini skirt with a pink tank-top and sandals. Jeremy and Richard were once again stereotypical jocks, clad respectively in a black T-shirt with a letterman jacket, jeans and sneakers and a grey T-shirt T-shirt, letterman jacket and brown pants again with sneakers.

“You...how dare you!?” Rondi screeched. “You have no right to-”  
  
Becca cut her off. “I can say what I want, you’re not in charge, you never were. You need to learn that, that so called popularity of yours, it’s worthless, just like you.”  
  
Rondi snarled but before she could do anything, she was spotted by security and ended up being forced to leave the school, outraged and yelling the whole time. It turned out that despite her thoughts, the Principal was serious about her being suspended after all. Jeremy and Richard it seemed were still not happy about this, glaring mutinous at Becca as she walked off, but Paula looked worried and even a little dismayed. Becca mused that there might be some hope for her yet, but truthfully, she didn’t care, not after what Paula had done to her.

To Becca’s surprise, one of the first people to talk to her, positively, was Sarah.

“Hey, Becca, wow...you look amazing.” She said.

Becca stepped back, a little startled. “Oh, um, thanks...I...”

She sighed, she hadn’t made this right yet.

“Hey um, Sarah, about that day, when I...I’m really sorry about what I said to you, I-” She began.

“It’s okay, I get it.” Sarah said. “I know it was...Rondi’s idea, the um, hold she had over you. I just hope that it’ll break now that she’s been brought down a peg or two.”  
  
Becca smiled. “I sure hope so myself, thanks, I um...I better...”  
  
“Hey, wait, you um...you’re by yourself now, right?” Sarah queried and, when Becca nodded, offered. “Why don’t you come with me, join the rest of the group. I’m sure if we just, explain things, they’ll understand.”

Becca hesitated, she had her own reasons for not wanting to join the group, mainly due to Terrance being there, there was still the awkward matter of their shared past after all. But in the end she agreed and soon found herself welcomed as part of the group, much to her relief. She supposed it made sense, they were all, in varying ways, outcasts, Becca was now one of them and couldn’t be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 13**

Becca had to admit, she was enjoying her new style, especially now that she could enjoy it without any judgement. It had been a week since she had first changed her look. As promised Shel had helped her with the dye and it looked better now, she had gone for a slightly brighter colour scheme in her clothes. A tank-top the same angry red colour as the dyed parts of her hair, darker red pants as well as a black denim jacket and the usual combat boots.

‘ _I honestly can’t believe it; I thought being with the popular crowd and all that, that would make things better for me, make me happy.’_ She mused with a wry, self-deprecating smirk. _‘Instead here I am, expressing myself in my own way, made an outcast and yet I’m happier than I’ve ever been since mom and dad died. I even have actual friends...the other so called outcasts.’_

The irony of that was not lost on her and she smiled wider as she looked over to spot the skater trio of her new friends. It was funny, she noted, how being labelled as outcasts by the popular crowd brought so many groups that would usually have different social circles together. The skaters, the failed populars, the nerds, the ghosts.

Right now she was watching the skaters, Clementine, in her usual understated style of black T-shirt, black jeans and regular sneakers, was pulling off a view tricks, along with Violet, again in ripped jeans and a purple worn hoodie with converse. She had since learning of Violet’s difficult home life, but thankfully it was getting better now she was living with her girlfriend. Didn’t mean Violet had completely ditched her wrecked clothes however, as they fit her skater image. Louis, in jeans, a light blue jacket and sneakers, watched them with a smile, likely not so eager to get back on his board after what she had heard referred to as the Tre Flip incident.

“Hey Becca, watching Clem and Violet show off huh?”

She turned and smiled. “Hi Brody, yeah, they’re pretty good.”

Brody, clad in a rose gold coloured sweater, black fitted pants and slip-ons grinned, just behind her, Marlon and Mitch, clad respectively in a dark blue T-shirt, slacks and boots and an orange T-shirt, brown pants and sneakers, were playfully bickering about something.

“Yeah, took them plenty of practice, but there you go.” Brody replied. “So, how are you doing anyway, are things...getting better?”  
  
Becca nodded. “For me and Shel yeah, we sold all my old crap, I’ve not had any hassle from Rondi or any of them, although I think Paula is starting to make the same realizations I did.”

“Well that’s good.” Marlon said as he and Mitch finally joined the conversation. “The less asshole populars we have to deal with the better.”

They all laughed at that.

Shortly after that they went their separate ways, Marlon, Brody and Mitch going to join the skater trio, while Becca headed further through the courtyard, still reflecting on the changes in her life. While she and Shel weren’t out of debt yet, things had improved, they were no longer in critical danger of losing the house at the very least.

‘ _The way things are going now...my biggest problem is reduced to being in the same group as Terrance.’_ She reflected. _‘it’s just, so damn awkward being around him, due to our past and all...But if that’s become my biggest problem, it’s certainly a welcome one, compared to before.’_

It was then she spotted a familiar face, David Reid, dressed up rather casually in a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans and simple boots. They had spoken a few times since her change and he was still as pleasant towards her as ever, if not more so, certainly his flirting hadn’t stopped and Becca was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance.

At that moment he smiled. “Hey Becca, how are you?”

“Hi David, I’m fine...so, how’ve you been?” She replied.

He grinned. “All the better now I’ve seen you. I have to admit, I was surprised at first, but this new look really suits you. If anything you’re even more beautiful than before.”  
  
Becca laughed at that, blushing slightly. “Is this what you meant by me...having something more?”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” He remarked with a grin. “So...I was wondering, I’m a little busy this weekend, but next weekend, you want to maybe...go out to dinner?”  
  
“Are you...asking me out?” Becca gasped.

David nodded and Becca couldn’t help but blush deeper, but still the smile appeared on her face.

“I would love to.”

She honestly couldn’t believe it, David Reid had asked her out to dinner, this could be it, if it went well then perhaps finally they could be together too. It was certainly something to hope for.

* * *

Smoothing down his dark red Iron Man shirt and dark brown cargo pants, Terrance scuffed his sneakers on the floor under the picnic bench he sat on. His behaviour did not go unnoticed by his two friends.

“Terrance, you okay?” Sarah asked as she adjusted her dark red beanie.

The rest of her outfit consisted of a black Transformers shirt, jeans and sneakers, while Duck wore a black Batman shirt, jeans and sneakers.

He sighed. “I just...It’s...it’s Becca...”  
  
“Oh, right, that.” Duck said with a small smile, one Sarah shared.

It was a poorly kept secret that Terrance was in fact infatuated with Becca. Apparently he had been for a long time and it was partly why he had been so upset with her joining the populars. Now, although she was part of the group, he felt a little intimidated by her new style and the awkwardness between them was so thick. Surprisingly, Becca actually seemed oblivious to his feelings for her.

“Dude, you should just tell her.” Sarah said. “It’s not like before.”  
  
Duck nodded. “Yeah, I mean, she’s not exactly gonna, freak out and insult you, is she?”  
  
“No but...” Terrance sighed. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way, what if it...impacts our friendship?”  
  
“It’ll only do that if you let it.”

They turned at the voice to see Aasim approaching, clad in a dark green hoodie, ripped jeans and sneakers. Once more he was accompanied by Omar, wearing a white T-shirt under a red jacket, jeans and sneakers, and Ruby, wearing a black T-shirt, ripped black jeans and boots.

“Aasim’s right.” Ruby remarked. “You just have to, be honest with yourself and to make it clear that you’ll understand if she doesn’t feel the same way and just be friends if that’s the case.”  
  
Terrance hesitated, unsure. But then, when he spotted Becca approaching them, walking away from David Reid, with a big smile on her face, his heart sank. It didn’t matter anyway, he had clearly missed his chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 14**

Clementine smiled lightly as she finished fixing her clothes, a pair of crisp new jeans, a red long sleeved blouse and simple red flats. She had dispensed with her usual baseball caps, but still wore her twin small ponytails.

‘ _I wonder how Violet’s doing?’_ She thought to herself as she finished buttoning up the blouse.

She and Violet were getting ready to go on a date, nothing overly fancy, but certainly something they couldn’t just throw on their usual skate clothes for. Hearing about their plans Carley had taken it upon herself to get some new clothes for Violet, despite Violet’s stammered protests, but Carley had reassured her and while Clem hadn’t seen the new clothes yet, Violet seemed to like them and was also getting ready now.  Their date wasn’t a typical go out to a fancy restaurant and eat date, especially as, even if they had the money for it right now, that sort of thing wasn’t to their tastes, besides they had ate not that long ago, instead they were going to go to the local movie theatre and watch a new movie that had come out.  Satisfied she was ready, Clem turned from the mirror and left her room, heading downstairs, she spotted Lee, Carley and AJ on the sofa, all of them turned and smiled when they saw her.

AJ was the first to speak.

“Wow, Clem...” He whispered. “You look great.”

Clem laughed at that. “Thanks AJ.”  
  
Carley nodded in agreement. “He’s right Clem. You look beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah, you and Violet have fun now okay.” Lee added.

Clementine blushed at that, but grinned. “Thanks, I’m sure we will.”

“You sure you guys don’t need a lift?” Lee asked.

“No, we were gonna take advantage of the nice day, we were just gonna walk to the movie theatre.” Clementine explained.

The others nodded and AJ then spoke up. “You’ll have to tell me about it when you get home.”  
  
Clem laughed again. “You’ll be in bed when I get home, but I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” AJ agreed, pouting slightly.

I t was then Violet entered the room. “I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait, buddy.”  
  
AJ brightened at that and Clem turned, eyes wide as she saw Violet, who smiled back, a little awkward. She was clad in a pair of brand new fitted black pants, a white blouse similar to Clem’s and black flats, but the one thing that really drew Clem’s attention was the new necklace, a simple gold chain, the pendant on it was of interest though, an amethyst.

“You look amazing.” She said truthfully.

Violet smiled wider, blushing lightly. “Thanks Clem, well, um, we better go...”  
  
Lee nodded. “You kids have fun.”  
  
Still smiling they linked hands and headed out of the house, finally ready to begin their date.

* * *

Walking along the street, having left the movie theatre, the two of them were still smiling. Turning to Clem Violet grinned.

“Wow, that was...that was some movie.”  
  
Clem grinned. “Glad you liked it, so...”  
  
They shared a soft kiss before Clem looked around, it was dark now, but still relatively early.

“We’ve got some time before going home...anything you wanna do?”  
  
“You know exactly what I’d like to do.” Violet replied with a short laugh.

Clem laughed too and agreed and soon they were making their way to their favourite spot, a small hill, just on the outskirts of town, from which the only noise was the crickets chirped and there was an unobstructed view of the starry night sky.  Lying on their backs, looking up at the starts, lying so close that strands of their hair mingled together, they began to play their favourite game, creating their own constellations.  Clem couldn’t help but be reminded of that line, some thought it romantic, others thought it a cheesy pick up line, Clem admitted she was in between. She found it cheesy most times, but for this current moment, it did seem appropriate.

‘ _Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars.’_

From the way Violet last softly, and the glowing look she gave Clem before she kissed her, Clem realized she had actually said it out loud, but that Violet seemed to agree with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 15**

“Shel, aren’t you being just a little bit paranoid?

Shel sighed and shook her head, facing Becca who watched her, eyebrow raised, a wry smirk on her face.

Shel tried to explain. “I’m just saying Becca, he’s being rather too curious...especially for a guy you’ve only just started dating.”  
  
They were talking about David Reid, it was Friday, school was done for the day and tomorrow, David would be taking Becca out for dinner as they had agreed. From the point he had asked her up to now he had met with Shel and spent time with both sisters. Becca had met his family and things seemed to be going well. But Shel couldn’t fathom the surprisingly overwhelming curiosity that David seemed to have in them.

“Becca, listen, it’s odd that when he was talking to me two days ago, he was more interested in asking about mom’s brooch than asking anything he could about you.” Shel explained.

“That’s because I’ve practically told him everything about me.” Becca laughed. “So he just asked about the first thing he saw, which was the brooch.”  
  
She looked over at the brooch, still lying on the fireplace mantle. Partially due to it’s lack of worth compared to everything else and partially due to sentimental value, it was the one thing of their parents they hadn’t sold. It had belonged to their mother, she had got it from her mother and so on, apparently a family heirloom passed down from mother to daughter for centuries.

Shaking her head Shel stood up.

“It’s way too suspicious for my tastes. Not, trying to cause trouble Becca, I’m just saying, he’s acting a little weird.” She explained.

Becca sighed. “Oh, c’mon Shel, he’s just interested, just trying to make conversation. It’s more than what most guys would be doing, right?”  
  
Shel shrugged. “I suppose you’ve got a point.”

She noted Becca was dressed up to go out and couldn’t help but be curious.

“You going out somewhere?”

Becca grinned and nodded. “Yeah actually, there’s a skate competition at the local skate park, Clementine, Violet and Louis have all entered, the rest of the group are going to watch and cheer them on, thought I’d got join them.”

“Ah, I see, sounds good.” Shel replied, also smiling. “Well, have fun, you can let me know how things went when you get back.”

“Sure thing, okay, see ya.” Becca replied.

With that she pulled on her jacket and left the house. Alone Shel shook her head.

‘ _I’m sorry Becca, no matter you might think, I can’t trust this, I’m sure something is going on here, I need to figure it out...’_ She thought to herself. _‘So that means, there’s only one thing I can do...’_

Shaking her head she headed upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Later, clad in a black tank-top under a black hoodie and matching pants and sneakers, Shel parked her car and got out quietly.

‘ _What is he doing here I wonder?’_ Shel wondered. _‘His parents too...they are usually at home by now?’_

She was observing David, clad in a dark red v-neck, dark jeans and sneakers. He had just made his way into what looked like an empty, run down building. His parents were present too, his mother, clad in a white T-shirt under a blue overcoat, dark blue pants and slip-ons, his father meanwhile wore a dark green polo, khaki pants, loafers and a Rolex watch. They were all looking furtive as they entered the building. Anxious and unable to figure out why they were here of all places. So, she began to sneak closer until she was close enough to hear them. They had opened the door to the building, entered, but not gone far in, it seemed they were just checking the place out.

“Okay, this’ll work.” David’s father was saying. “Remember what we said David.”  
  
David’s voice then came next. “I know, I know...meet up here after everything that needs to be done is done.”  
  
“Yes, we will finally have what should rightfully be ours.” His mother stated. “That stupid girl and her sister, neither of them know the truth about their ‘precious brooch’. But we do.”  
  
“That’s right, when you take the girl on that date, she’ll have the brooch, just like you asked her?” His father added.  
  
“Yup, of course she will. Unless something happens, I don’t see why not.” David laughed. “So we get the brooch and we meet up here.”  
  
Their voices faded as they moved further in, still talking about some sort of plan, in case things went wrong. But Shel didn’t hear it, she was too busy hurrying back to her car in shock. It was worse than she feared, this was a set up, David and his family were, inexplicably, after their mother’s brooch, Becca was in danger. But how to warn Becca, would she even listen to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, just some final moments of Violetine before we move on to the main climax.

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 16**

Violet couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she sat back on the sofa in the Everett’s living room. It still felt strange her, living in her girlfriend’s house, despite it being over a month since her family kicked her out. They had returned home about an hour ago from the skate contest which Clem had won, Violet coming a close second, and had the house to themselves.

“Man, you crushed it, Clem.” She laughed.

Clem shook her head. “C’mon Vi, so did you, a few more seconds and you would’ve beaten me.”  
  
“Get real.” Violet shot back, playfully shoving Clem’s shoulder. “There’s no way I would’ve beaten you. A few more seconds and it wouldn’t have been close.”  
  
Clem just rolled her eyes at this, also sitting back on the sofa now, subconsciously they both moved closer together, Violet resting her head on Clem’s shoulder while Clem laid her head against Violet’s.

“Seriously though.” Clem said. “It was one sweet contest.”

Violet grinned. “Yeah, it sure was...real work out too...Not to mention now we get to just relax. It’s actually kinda peaceful here tonight, where’s Lee, Carley and AJ?”

“Lee and Carley are away out tonight...AJ’s got a sleepover with Tenn, we have the house to ourself.” Clem smirked at that and lowered her voice slightly. “So we totally could’ve showered together you know.”  
  
It worked as planned as Violet spluttered and went bright red at that.

Seeing the gleam in Clem’s eye, Violet quickly tried to calm herself down.

“Fuck sake Clem.” She hissed. “Very funny.”  
  
“Truthfully though, would you have minded if we had?” Clem replied curiously.

Violet chuckled softly, leaning in close and whispering in Clem’s ear. “I would’ve loved it.”  
  
Clem giggled at that and playfully shoved her back before they both settled back into being comfortable together again, finally actually putting the TV on. So it was they settled into blissful silence, enjoying each other’s presence as they watched a movie. About half way through the movie, Violet’s phone buzzed, she checked it and smirked.

“Marlon finally sent Louis the video he took of the guys we beat at the contest losing their shit over being beat by a couple of girls, he’s already posted it online and it’s already proving popular.”

Clem grinned. “Nice...So um...Vi, I’ve been meaning to ask.”  
  
She noticed Clem’s change in tone and turned to face her.

“Yeah?”

Clem bit her lip. “Um, are you doing okay, I mean, after everything that’s happened with your family, you’ve settled in alright, you’re...”  
  
“Clem, I’m good, really.” Violet replied quickly, smiling. “In fact never better. I’m actually happier and feel calmer than I’ve ever felt in my life and it’s all thanks to you, all thanks to living here with you.”

Clem smiled at that, relieved and pulled Violet closer, the two of them kissing, losing themselves instantly in said kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss and noting the time, Clem smiled lightly.

“So, I know we’ve missed our chance for the shower but, it’s getting late, we should get to bed.” She paused and then added. “You wanna join me.”  
  
Violet tensed at that, biting her lip. “Um, I don’t know, do you…?”  
  
“I just mean, the two of us, you know, in bed together, holding each other...” Clem stammered.

Violet laughed at that, the awkwardness disappearing. “Alright, sounds good.”  
  
With that they wasted no more time, switching off the TV and the lights and headed upstairs, quickly getting changed they clambered into Clem’s queen size bed and Clem pulled Violet close, the two of them getting comfy, their bodies pressed together, feeling each other’s warmth as they slowly drifted off to sleep together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 17**

Becca smiled slightly as she finished checking herself in the mirror. Presumably for situations just like this, a classy date in a classy restaurant, Shel had convinced her to keep at least one outfit from her ‘popular’ days and that was what she wore now. A black button up blouse with a black short pencil skirt, topped off with thigh-high stockings and knee high boots. It offered a rather interest contrast to her nose ring and dyed hair, but otherwise it looked pretty good.

‘ _It’s almost perfect, just need...one more thing, like David asked.’_ She thought to herself.

So, still smiling she grabbed the last few things she’d need and left her room, making her way downstairs and into the living room where Shel was sitting.

“Becca...”

Becca shook her head. “We discussed this last night Shel, I’m going on this date. You’re just being paranoid.”

“I’m not Becca, I know what I’m talking about.” Shel insisted.

“Oh, how then, how do you know they have some sort of dirty little scheme?” Becca challenged.

Shel glared and stood up. “I heard them okay, they were discussing it, planning it and I heard them.”  


“You mean you spied on my boyfriend?” Becca gasped. “Oh my God Shel, that is just...”  
  
“If it exposes how dangerous he is and it keeps you safe-”

“Safe from what, there isn’t any danger, you’re just imagining things, for all you know, they were talking about something completely different.” Becca shot back.

Shel shook her head, it was clear Becca wasn’t going to listen to reason.

Taking Shel’s silence as meaning she finally saw Becca’s point, Becca turned her attention back to what she needed. But as she approached the fireplace she stopped, the brooch wasn’t there, wasn’t sitting where it usually was.

“Shel, where’s mom’s brooch?” She asked worriedly.

Shel sighed sadly. “I don’t know, it’s gone.”  
  
Becca paused worriedly. “You’re sure...I mean, given what we were just arguing about, I’d hate to think-”  
  
“Then don’t think it.” Shel replied. “I don’t know where it is, okay, it’s gone, but I’ll try and find it.”

“Urgh, that’ll take too long, David asked me to wear it tonight on our date.” Becca explained.

“I’m sorry Becca, maybe the next date?” Shel offered.

Hearing the knock at the door, Becca brightened up. “Sure, alright, thanks Shel.”  
  
Shel could only watch sadly as Becca hurried to answer the door, and there was David Reid, clad in a dark red button-up shirt, black pants and dress shoes, smiling warmly and pulling Becca into a soft kiss.  Parting he looked up at Shel and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have her back before midnight.” He remarked.

Becca laughed, smacking his chest. “David.”  
  
With that they left and Shel sat back down, sighing. She wanted to believe Becca was right, that what she heard was about something else entirely, that she was just being paranoid. But she couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that she was in fact right, that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

Leaving the house Becca and David quickly got into David’s car and drove away.

“So um...I know I haven’t said where we’re going. I wanted to surprise you.” He explained. “But I think you’ll like it.”

Becca smiled softly. “I’m sure I will; but I must admit, I’ve been here longer than you. I wonder how you plan to surprise me?”

David chuckled at that. “You’ll see.”

She soon got her answer when David arrived and parked his car. Her eyes widened; they had just arrived at the brand new restaurant that had opened just two days ago. It was a classic restaurant, with reasonable prices, even though she knew he could afford more, he still choose a place like this.

“Wow, this is...” Becca gasped.

David nodded. “See, told you. Let’s go.”

She agreed and soon they were heading into the restaurant. Before long they were at their seats and had given their orders. As they sat waiting, Becca noted that David seemed perturbed by something, biting her lip she wondered what it could be.

“So, um, are you...” She began.

He quickly replied. “Huh, oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. So, I’m already looking forward to this, are you?”  
  
I grinned and replied cheerfully. “You bet, I can’t wait.”  
  
Sure enough, at that moment, the food arrived and  they soon began to eat.

* * *

Some time later, the two had finished their meal, paid for it and were heading back out to David’s car, getting in the driver’s seat.

“Wow, David, this was amazing, I can’t believe we actually had this chance.” She was saying.

David smiled. “Yeah, I know...it was incredible.”

As they got in, David stooped for a moment as if to check something, before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Everything okay?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah it’s fine, I just...needed to grab this.”  
  
Before Becca could respond he grabbed her and she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She briefly saw a syringe of some sort in his hand before everything spun and slowly went black. Once Becca went limp in her seat, David quickly searched her, in cased he missed it, but he hadn’t, she didn’t have it.

“Fuck.” He hissed. _‘She was supposed to be wearing the brooch, I pretty much steered her into wanting to wear it. So why isn’t she, urgh, and now I’ve already knocked her out, no choice.’_

So he began to drive away, following his parents plan, regardless of the setback. His mother had been in the pawn shop when Becca’s sister had sold several items belonging to their late parents, had seen the brooch and recognized it, unlike Becca and Shel, or the pawn shop owner, she knew the brooch’s true worth, not the brooch itself, but rather, what was ‘inside’. They needed to get it for themselves, the plan being to have David date Becca, convince her to wear the brooch on their date, drug her and take the brooch while leaving her somewhere to be found. Then they could disappear and collect what they were due elsewhere. But now it looked like things had got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Waking up from her drug induced slumber Becca tensed, startled and terrified when she found she couldn’t see, or move. It soon became clear to her she was blindfolded and tied up. To her relief she was still in her clothes.

“MMMMM!” She called out, her terror building as she realized she was also gagged.

Then she heard a woman’s voice. “Quiet you stupid brat.”  
  
“So, she’s awake now?” A man’s spoke up.

Both voices were familiar and when she heard the third voice she realized it was much worse than she thought.

“Yeah, and she doesn’t have the brooch, which means we need to...try something else.” It was David and the other two were his parents.

They were still talking as Becca took all this in, shock, horror and shame filling her as she realized that she had been duped. That they were, for some reason, after her mother’s brooch and most notably, Shel had been right all along.


	18. Chapter 18

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 18**

Shel bit her lip, waiting anxiously for any word. It was late, Becca should have been home by now.

‘ _What happened to your promise David Reid?’_ She wondered bitterly, before her fears returned. _‘Shit, what if I was right, what if he’s done something to her...’_

Just the thought of it made her break out in a cold sweat. She had already got changed, pulling on dark ripped jeans, a black hoodie and sneakers and was about to leave the house to go looking when the phone rang. Confused and more than a little worried, she turned and made her way towards it, hoping against hope that it was Becca.

She picked it up and answered. “Hello?”  
  
“Miss Jones.” A familiar voice growled. “You have something that we want.”

She had only met the owner of said voice once, but she recognized it right away.

“Mr. Reid.” She hissed, it was David’s father.

“Yes, and we want that brooch, you know what we’re talking about.” He replied. “We have your sister, you know.”  
  
A cold pit formed in Shel’s stomach, she could hear muffled yells in the background, it had to be Becca.

“What do you-?”  
  
He replied sharply. “Don’t play dumb, you know what we want, listen carefully, you bring the brooch to us here and we’ll return your sister, understand.”  
  
Shel grimaced, but was confused. “I don’t get it, all this over a brooch that isn’t even that valuable, you-”

“Stupid girl, you have no idea how valuable it is.” He scoffed. “But enough stalling, you come to us with the brooch, or you never see your precious little sister again.”  
  
With that he gave her an address and hung up.

Shel tried hard to control her breathing, this was getting out of hand now. They really were desperate to get their hands on her mother’s brooch, for some strange reason. The pawn shop owner had even confirmed it wasn’t that valuable, despite or perhaps because of, its age. But the Reid family seemed determined to have it, even now going so far as to kidnap Becca for it.

‘ _God, what are they doing to her...I...I’ve made this worse.’_ She realized in dismay.

For it was true, the brooch wasn’t actually missing, she had hidden it so Becca wouldn’t take it on the date. She thought if Becca didn’t have it then the date would just go normally and then she’d be able to find some way to prove the truth to Becca. But this, this was beyond anything she ever imagined.  Heading upstairs to her room she opened the drawer of her bedside cabinet, then removed the false bottom to pull out the brooch, it rattled as she picked it up. As far as Shel could remember it always made a faint rattling noise when moved certain ways. She’d stopped paying attention to it. But now she wondered, was this was the Reid family meant. She was starting to wonder if maybe there was something inside the brooch and that was what they were after.

‘ _But it’s hopeless, it doesn’t even open.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Urgh, but I’m wasting time. I need to hurry, I need to save Becca...but I...I can’t just...okay, I know what to do, I know just who to call.’_

She needed help. Luckily she knew someone, a certain rookie cop who had recently made a name for herself, identifying and catching the hit and run driver who had killed Shel and Becca’s parents in the car accident, on what was her first case after graduating from the academy.

Shel dialled the number and waited for them to answer.

“Molly, I need your help.”

* * *

Shel took a deep breath, readying herself. Looking up at the building, a garage of sorts in the middle of a junkyard full of trashed cars. She just hoped that things would work out and, taking another deep breath she entered the building. At once she tensed, hearing the muffled screams as she saw Becca, tied up, tied to a metal support beam, a blindfold over her eyes and layers of tape covering her mouth. Her skirt had hiked up, showing the tops of her stockings and some thigh, but thankfully nothing more.

“About time you got here.”  
  
She turned to see David Reid and his parents, all three of them standing, surprisingly dressed up well for a bunch of kidnappers. David in a light green T-shirt with khaki pants and sneakers, his mother in a pink sweater with black pants and slip-ons and his father in an orange collared shirt, jeans and loafers.

“So...” Mr. Reid said, short and to the point.

Shel pulled the brooch from her pocket and held it up. “Here, this is it, now let my sister go.”  
  
“You think we’re stupid.” Mrs. Reid scoffed. “We’re not doing anything until we know it’s the real deal.”  
  
With that David approached her, Shel stepped back, wondering what Becca was thinking as she had gone quiet, no doubt hearing the talk that was happening.

“Give it to me.” David demanded.

Shel handed it over and David examined it carefully, he then nodded to his parents.

“Alright then, go ahead, your sister is all yours.” Mr. Reid said at last.

Shel turned and tried to run to Becca, but before she could she felt a sting in her arm and her body seemed to give way beneath her. She saw David standing over her, syringe in hand, before everything went black.

* * *

When she came to, the first thing she heard was the screaming.

“SHEL, SHEL, OH MY GOD!!”

Blinking she groaned, then her eyes opened wide.

“Becca?!”  
  
Becca was there, tied up, struggling, her gag and blindfold removed, eyes wide and brimming with tears, clearly panicked.

“AH, SHEL, WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING, WE’RE GONNA DIE!”  
  
Shel started at that. “Becca, wha-?”  
  
She stopped, freezing in sheer terror at two things, first she was tied up too, second, they were both in her car, which the crunching noise from behind them confirmed a terrifying fact. Looking through the windshield she could see the sky, and a large crane holding the car by the front. Looking behind her, she saw the mangled remains of the back, and the car crusher that her car was slowly being lowered into, with her and Becca trapped inside.

“Shit, shit.” She hissed and began to struggle almost at once.

Becca freaked out again. “NO, SHEL!”

Grimacing Shel tugged at her bonds. “Becca, hold on, just hold on!”  
  
“I’m sorry Shel, for everything, I mean it, I’m so-” Becca broke down.

“Becca no, we-”

But she was cut off by the sound of more crunching, yet more of the car was destroyed, another two or three movements like that and they would be crushed up too.

When the next one came, it was right behind them and Shel looked at Becca, fear settling into her, Becca was inconsolable with terror. But at that moment, the machine seemed to stop, then the car seemed to be being lifted out of the crushed.

“Shel?”  
  
Shel gasped. “They, they made it.”  
  
Relief flooded Shel and she nodded encouragingly at Becca as finally, the car was set down and they were released from it, untied and, as the sisters hugged, they saw David and his family being taken away in cuffs. The police, led by Molly, had arrived and saved them, the nightmare was over at last.


	19. Chapter 19

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 19**

Becca grimaced as she finished getting changed, pulling on the denim jacket over her black T-shirt, which, along with a pair of black pants and boots, formed the clothes she had changed into after finally being discharged from the hospital. Following their crazy encounter with David and his parents, the three of them now in jail for what they had tried to do, Becca and Shel had been brought to the hospital to check them over and make sure they would be alright and recover fully, especially after being drugged. Awkwardly touching her nose ring again, Becca sighed and left the room she had changed in, a feeling of relief finally filling her as it finally, truly, registered to her, she was safe, Shel was safe, it was over.

‘ _Still, for a guy to date me, just for some apparently worthless item...I don’t get it and, and...’_ She thought sadly, but quickly stopped herself. _‘Urgh, fuck, no. I am not going to let this get to me, it’s his fault, David’s fault, fuck him and his family.’_

With that she exited the room and spotted Shel at once, clad in jeans, a light green coloured sweater and slip-ons, talking to a pale young woman with short blonde hair and green eyes, clad in a typical police uniform, Molly.

“Ah, Becca, you alright now?” Molly asked as she saw her.

Shel turned at that, eyes wide. “Becca...”  
  
Becca nodded. “I’m okay, thanks, I’m just, glad it’s over.”

Shel agreed and the sisters hugged, Molly smiling, glad that things seemed to have calmed down at last.

Leaving the hospital now that things were resolved, Molly had even returned the brooch to Shel’s possession.

“Well, guess we’re heading home now.” Becca remarked.

Shel paused for a moment. “Maybe...Becca look.”

She turned and her eyes widened when she saw that some unexpected people present. Namely Clementine, clad in a dark red hoodie, jeans and converse, along with Violet, wearing a black Nirvana T-shirt, ripped jeans, converse and a black beanie. Louis was also present, wearing a white T-shirt under a black jacket, ripped jeans and white shoes, along with, most surprising of all, Terrance.

“You guys?”

Shel smiled. “Go on, it’s cool. You can come home when ready, after what we’ve been through you could use time with your friends. I’ll be fine, I’ll see you at home.”  
  
Becca nodded and they went their separate ways. Becca smiled at that the others.

“Hi guys, what…?”

Clem laughed. “We came to see you of course. We heard what happened, you’re alright?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” She replied.

Louis nodded. “Good, cause um...one of us in particular is eager to talk to you, about something...important.”

Terrance flushed at that. “Louis.”  
  
Becca bit her lip, noting that.

“C’mon guys, let’s give them some time to talk. We’ll be just over there, come join us when you’re done.” Violet said.

With that they headed over to where Violet had indicated, leaving Becca with Terrance.

“So um...” He began.

Becca shifted. “Is...is something wrong?”

“Not wrong, just...well, I...” He stammered.

Becca was confused at first, but then it dawned on her, recalling their closeness, their shared childhood and the awkwardness they faced after she became friends with him and the others again.

“I...” She smiled, her own cheeks flushing. “I think I know.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, you mean…?”

“We can always try...” She agreed.

Smiling they both nodded and went to join the others.

* * *

It was three days later, Becca had spoken to Shel about the awkward but hopeful chance that she and Terrance might officially start a proper relationship, depending on how their dinner date that weekend.

“So, you sure this will work?” Becca asked as they entered the jewellery store.

Shel shrugged. “I hope so, we’ll see.”  
  
Things had changed since everything that happened, Becca was now sporting a full black dye in her hair, wearing a black T-shirt under a red and black unbuttoned flannel, black pants and black shoes. While Shel was clad more simply, in a yellow sweater, jeans and slip-ons. They had come to the jewellery store to try and finally resolve the mystery of the brooch at last.

They had learned that the Reid family was actually related to them, they had missed it as the brooch was passed mother to daughter, so obviously names changed, but apparently their great-grandmother had been one of twins, her sister being the great-grandmother of David. They had clearly felt, as they still knew the secret while the other side of the family didn’t, that they deserved the brooch more and that was why they had tried to claim it.

They approached the elderly jeweller at the counter.

“Can I help you?” He asked pleasantly.

They began to explain about the brooch and finally let him examine it, hoping he could help them finally figure out the secret.

He took the brooch and began examining it.

“Mid 19th Century,” the pasty-faced old man pronounced, turning the oversized brooch over in his hand. “These locket brooches were popular then. This one’s a bit larger than average; there were some jewellers in the East, New England and New York, you know, who made these oversize brooches back then”

He felt its weight in his thin-skinned, wrinkled old hand.

“Much heavier than it should be, though. Almost as if someone has hidden something in it.” He shook it gently. “Hmm, and the rattling?”

“The clasp is broken,” Shel added helpfully, feeling her heart squeeze a little at the notion of something hidden in the brooch. The idea had, of course, occurred to her after hearing it rattle after the call from David’s father. “It has been for generations, as long as anyone can remember.”

The jeweller examined it through a jeweller's eyepiece, then with a stronger one, closely examining its edge. They all heard a quiet “ah…” The man then looked up with a mysterious smile on his face.

“This clasp isn’t broken,” he noted significantly. “It’s been sealed.”

“Sealed?” Becca asked blankly. Why would they?…

“Shall I?” the old man asked, brow raised.

The girls shared a look and then nodded in agreement, they were eager to learn the truth of this once and for all.

The old man got out a soldering iron, small with a very sharp point, and heated it up while he set up a magnifying lens through which he would look while he worked on the clasp. Gingerly he took the iron to the edge of the clasp, muttering to himself as he worked.

“Old solder, very old solder, look at the lead in it…very professional job; whoever had it done had to be wealthy enough to know a really good jeweller…easy now, just enough heat…” He picked away old pieces of solder, setting them aside with the tip of his iron, still murmuring to himself. “yes, there’s the clasp, just a little bit of flange…good, no solder in the clasp, that helps…very good workmanship, very elegant…yes, I think that’s it…”

He looked up at the girls. “It’s free, ladies. Shall I open it?”

They both nodded, looking at each other anxiously, wondering just what they were going to find. They couldn’t deny they were anxious, even a little fearful.

But now the clasp was open, the old man delicately easing the cover of the brooch open—they all tried to peer inside. They all saw velvet draped inside, dark and rich, which the old man unfolded with his subtle jeweller's touch. And a glint of reflected light caught their astonished eyes. A gem!

The old man lifted it out with a tweezers, and they all saw the gemstone’s brilliancy, its intricate cut, but also its sheer size—

“It’s a diamond!” Becca breathed, her eyes dinner-plate size as the gem was lifted into full view.

“A big diamond!” Shel added.

While the girls gasped and gaped, the old man put in his eyepiece.

It was hard to spot the sudden but well-controlled tremor in his professional old hands.

“Beautiful.” The man murmured to himself as he examined the stone. “Perfect clarity…what an exquisite cut!…must get its size, but it feels like…amazing specimen!”

“Is it…a real diamond?” Becca stuttered, amazed at what had come out of the brooch.

“Very real,” the jeweller smiled, admiring the stone. “And very valuable. Very valuable,” he reiterated, his old eyes huge. “I’d say…500,000 at least!”

“Dollars?” Shel yelped, startled.

The old man nodded. “At least,” he affirmed with a smile. “One of the most perfect diamonds I’ve ever seen!”

Becca turned to Shel, eyes still wide. “We could finally pay off the house, all those things we were worried about, that we thought we’d never afford...Maybe even get you a new car.”  
  
Shel laughed at that, the two of them so overjoyed at the fact that things really were looking up for them now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are now, just a short epilogue style chapter to finish things, not going to be that long as it serves as another date chapter and I already have one of them, would just be like a cut and paste of the last date chapter, but with a happier ending, regardless I think it still turns out alright, anyway, enjoy :)

**Walking Dead: Hidden Fortunes**

**Chapter 20**

Becca smiled as she finished getting ready, things had changed so much since discovering the diamond, they had finally done as Becca suggested and paid off the mortgage, got Shel a new card and a few other issues that had been plaguing them had been put to rest too. Things were definitely looking up as she prepared for her date with Terrance. She had finished pulling on a tight black top that really showed off her figure, combined with black pants and slip-ons.

‘ _This is it, this is our chance.’_ She thought with a sense of apprehension and hope.

She added some finishing touches, some black lipstick and matching eyeliner.  Satisfied with how she looked now she left her room and headed downstairs where Shel was watching TV. Turning to see Becca she grinned.

“You look great Becca.”  
  
Grinning back Becca replied. “Thanks, so um...”

Shel laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Becca nodded, at that moment there was a knock at the door and Becca hurried to answer it, naturally, it was Terrance. He too was dressed up, clad in a dark green button-up shirt, cargo pants and dress shoes.

“Wow, Becca.”

The grin was back on her face. “I know, you look great too.”  
  
They kissed softly and, after saying farewell to Shel, they headed out on their date.

* * *

Returning home after the date Becca and Terrance were both smiling.

“Well, that was...wonderful.” Becca said, delighted.

It was true, the date had gone extremely well and they couldn’t be happier. In fact, now Becca felt more sure than ever about her hopes for a relationship between her and Terrance.

Terrance smiled at that. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I just...I hoped it would be perfect.”  
  
“Well, it was.” She replied softly.

They stopped just outside the front door, both facing each other, holding each other. There was silence between them, but for once, it wasn’t awkward, if anything it was peaceful, it just felt, right between them. True Becca had turned into the punk/goth rebel and Terrance was still the top nerd of the school, but they just seemed to fit and now, more sure than ever of what they felt for each other, they closed the gap between them, and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of the story :)


End file.
